terranfederationchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Entertainment
There are many forms of entertainment featured or referred to in the universe of the Chronicles stories, including films, plays, books, magazines, musical acts, sports, and various games. Films and Plays Hamlet (Francis Kitt production) A production of William Shakespeare's Hamlet, directed by Francis Kitt and featuring an all-elcor cast. The elcor cast used their native body language and pheromones to convey the emotion of the play, which would be obvious to other elcor, but which non-elcor would fail to notice, focusing instead on the dialogue. Kitt wished to give the viewers the chance to judge Hamlet "by his deeds and not his emotions." Fleet and Flotilla Fleet and Flotilla is an award-winning entertainment vid noted for its positive portrayal of turian-quarian relationships. One memorable moment in the film involves the turian Bellicus and the quarian Shalei meeting on a balcony affirming their love for each other, culminating in the quarian taking off her mask and the actress getting an infection for three weeks after filming the scene. The movie spawned at least one "relationship simulator", a soundtrack, extranet sites with "captioned animations", and even a musical adaptation. Home video versions have the capability of activating 'sing-along mode'. Blasto A fictionalized espionage movie franchise featuring a Hanar Spectre named Blasto featuring numerous stories of his adventures.Described as having "a lover in every port and a gun in every tentacle" Blasto roams the galaxy meting his violent brand of justice. Despite commercial success, the film has been the subject of criticism from anti-defamation groups who object to the use of the term "jellyfish", which many hanar view as an ethnic slur. The franchise is also briefly mentioned in a galactic box office report in the Citadel Extranet Alien Considered to be a Sci-fi Horror cult classic in Federation space, the movie was one of Earth cultural media properties originated from the 20th Century before the Disorders, its story revolved around a highly aggressive extraterrestrial creature known as "Xenomorph" that stalks and attacks the crew of a human spaceship. Reactions from the premiere night in Dillinaga Hall showed positive critical reactions and the movie was considered to be a sleeper hit after its theatrical release in Citadel Space. The First Citizens A historical period drama based on the early struggles of the Aberdeen Militia during the Disorders Era in a war against the criminal gangs and the chaotic anarchy in the city of Aberdeen,Scotlands. While many of its story elements are dramatized, the movie was considered to be a huge success and highly influential to the Federation society as it revived the Federation patriotic roots and the term "Terran" which was used in the movie eventually become a synonymous word referred to the human citizens, and later, the non-human citizens of the Federation. This movie is widely popular in Federation space and its theme song "March of the Citizens" was often used in various FedNet propaganda. It is one of the first Terran movies available in Citadel ExtraNet for streaming service. Last of the Legion A turian war film set during the Krogan Rebellions, the film contains what was described by critics as training montages with "excessive turian flexing", and an explosive sequence of a ship crashing onto a moon shot using a real derelict. Publications Among the Multitude A collection of verses by Walt Whitman, a Pre-Disorders Terran poet. A percentage of each purchase goes to the Whitman Foundation. And Love Fell A book of free verse by reclusive asari poet Techllis Bel. This sharp, pessimistic satire questions the ability of sentient races to rise above basic bloodshed. It's been a bestseller for decades. Ascension Written by human author Drew Karpyshyn, the popular military-historical novel Ascension focuses on several astonishing stories of the Federation's Cerberus Intelligence Division. Astonishing Adventures A publication featuring spine-tingling new fiction, such as Following in the Footsteps of Giants! a full-lenght story by D'Quin Katora. Flight into Mystery A publication of modern adventures for modern minds, such as The Case of the Four-Dimensional Man, by Hallex T'Kontra, and a complete new novelette called What Lurks Beneath the Invisible City by Tranzi Chang. The Metamorphosis A classic surreal horror novella by the Pre-Disorders Terran writer, Franz Kafka about a human got transformed into an insect and the subsequent consequences on his family. The novella was widely popularized in Federation space during the Bug Wars for its exaggeration of human's arachnophobia. I,Robot '' An influential Sci-fi short stories series by a 21st Pre-Disorder Terran writer, Isaac Asimov about the question on the existence of Artificial Intelligience and the Three Laws of Robotics Although the stories can be read separately, they share a theme of the interaction of humans, robots, and morality, and when combined they tell a larger story of Asimov's fictional history of robotics. Asimov works raised controversies about the current Council AI Law and revisionism thoughts of the Quarian Morning Wars shortly after its publications in Citadel space. ''Green Eggs and Ham A children educational book by the pre-Disorders Terran writer, Dr Seuss ,written in a very simple vocabulary for English learners. The vocabulary of the text consists of just 50 different words. The book is a prominent children's literature piece in Federation space for its educational value. Kal'Reegar Senior was known to possess a copy of this book during his service with the Terran Foreign Legion. Starship Troopers An autobiography of General Juan Rico about his Federal Service experiences in the Mobile Infantry Corps. It depicted his exploitations of many battles during the Bug Wars and was known for its accurate depictions of the daily lives of a Federation military personel during the period. Music * Dramaxeens: A rock band that walked out of a charity concert when its singer, Gretel Batts, launched a vulgar tirade that lasted 10 minutes. * Expel 10: A sensory band that plays on Omega. * Lady Sweat: A human Eurobeat singer who died at age 24 when her ship passed through a proton storm. * Skinsuit: Winner of "Best Choreography" for the song "Mix It" at the 2660 Galactic Video Music Awards. * Varrencage: Winner "Video of the Year" for the song "Let It Up, Let It In" at the 2660 Galactic Video Music Awards. * Vi-vian Wonder: Performed Lady Sweat's "Where You Gone" as a memorial at the 2660 Galactic Video Music Awards. * Infinity Girls: A Terran school idol group from Shanxi that was well known for their single "A Soldier's Game" which won a nomination for Galactic Video Music Awards in 2660 GS in "Best Choreography". Category:Background Category:Entertainment